


dreary days, sleepless nights

by softresurrection



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softresurrection/pseuds/softresurrection
Summary: They had tried to find the bright side. So, they hadn't met their families for months. So, they would have to do jobs they didn't enjoy. So what, as long as they were together.





	dreary days, sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello nothing belongs to me etc
> 
> also if im being honest i did 0 research on anything and my only knowledge of witness protection programs comes from those brooklyn nine nine episodes where (spoiler) jake and holt are in one

7th May, 2019

(5:11 AM)

The bright rays of the warm May sun peeked through the white linen curtains and fell onto the plush rug lying in front of the bed. As the birds twittered outside, Alayne Stone's mind rose to consciousness and she opened her eyes. Like clockwork, her body woke her up every day at the same time, well before it ought to.  
It had never been like that before, when she was still Sansa, in her old life. In fact, she had been the heaviest sleeper out of all her siblings and the subject of countless pranks that Robb and Arya thought themselves very funny for thinking of. 

Alayne, however, woke up every morning at 5 AM and spent her mornings being productive instead of lazing in bed till her bladder urged her to wake up. Her routine was neat and healthy and mindblowingly boring.

She turned around, letting her eyes catch on Jon's sleeping form for a second before forcing them away. They had slept in different beds until the day her friend, Mya, had come to their house and noticed that there were two functional bedrooms. She hadn't said anything but they could not risk the slightest chance of their identities being compromised. So, for the past five months, they had slept in the same bed.

As her brain slowly awakened a few minutes after her body, Sansa swept her feet off the bed and into her pink furry slippers. After brushing her teeth for exactly three minutes, she washed her face and put on her track shorts and trainers.

The track she ran every morning was half a mile from their house and she had made almost all of her new friends while running there. The morning runners were always cheery and their dedication was contagious. Despite the fact that Sansa had never been a runner, Alayne could easily jog five to six miles in a single stretch by now. 

As she got to the track, she saw a few people she had become friendly with, a 40 year old woman with heart problems, a teenager with ADHD who tried to run every morning before school, an aspiring model who lived a few doors down from Alayne's house. After waving and smiling at them, she put her headphones in and started running.

(6:40 AM)

The lock of the main door of their house always stuck a little and the key had to be wiggled before the door would open. As Sansa walked in, she glanced at the clock adorning the living room wall. It was around time for Jon to wake up, he always came downstairs around 7 AM. She went to the kitchen and got started on breakfast, which was usually a fruit smoothie and bowl of muesli for her, since Jon only took coffee in the mornings.

Sure enough, at five past the hour, Jon entered the kitchen with bleary, sleep ridden eyes. He brushed past her on his way to the coffee machine, kissing the side of her head as he did so. That was a fairly new habit of his, the affection at home.

A few months ago, they had gone to a neighbours barbeque, and seeing all the couples there, they had observed that people who were in love usually exchanged casual touches more or less constantly. It was her who had kissed his head first, thinking that it wasn't intrusive enough to be startling for Jon and didn't look like just a friendly touch.Since then, it had become their go-to PDA. She wasn't even sure if Jon picked up on the fact that he did it even when they were in private.

She wished he did. Maybe they could talk about it, then.

Jon took his coffee and sat down in front of her at their tiny kitchen table. "Good morning."

She hummed in response, smiling at him. "Seven months today."

A strange expression passed over Jon's face, which was quickly replaced by a stretching of the left side of his mouth into a half-smile. "Halfway there, then."

Sansa only grinned. It had been seven whole months since the day they had taken their new identities. Alayne Stone and Aegon Sand, just moved from the Vale to the Riverlands, married couple of three years, Alayne a graphic designer and Aegon a mechanic. It had all gone by much faster than she had imagined the day they put her in witness protection.

She still remembered the day like it was yesterday, they had just successfully infiltrated the gang that had been their mission, Jon rising from a bodyguard to a more respected position in the mob and Sansa as the girlfriend of the so-to-speak "Godfather's" son. It had taken them six months undercover and when the mission had finally been successfully completed with all high ranking members being arrested at a wedding, they had celebrated their success alone with a bottle of wine at Sansa's flat. 

Or so they had thought. The very next day, their director in the CIAW had called them in and told them the news. Five of the men who ranked high enough to be able to pull up connections had escaped. They all knew Jon and Sansa's faces and after the mission ended, their real names and addresses too. They had to be placed into the witness protection program if they were to live.

And so, after six months of being undercover on a mission without the safe haven of their real identities, they had been discarded into witness protection with new fake identities and an even longer  
period of lies.

They had tried to find the bright side. So, they hadn't met their families for months except for furtive little meetings in hidden places. So, they would have to do jobs they didn't enjoy for 14 months. So what, as long as they were together.

A smile played on her lips. They sure had come a long way together. And it was halfway over.

Alayne gathered her dishes and stood up to put them in the sink. "I'll probably be home late today, I think Mya wanted to grab a drink."

She looked at Jon who nodded, "I'll save some dinner for you, then. Also, the Falcons are playing on Friday, do you want to go?"

She had never much liked basketball. "Sure, just get the tickets."

(5:07 PM)

As she put the finishing touches on the file open on her laptop, there was a light rap on her cubicle wall. Sansa looked up, finding Mya standing there with her keys twirling in her fingers and her eyebrow slightly raised in exasperation. 

"And here I was, worried you'd have gone down already. Honestly, do you ever stop working on time?" She smiled at her friend, who was quickly saving her work and getting her things together.

Alayne smirked, turning her head. "Not all of us can be done twenty minutes early, now can we, Miss "My Boss Is In Love With Me"?

"It's not my fault you're married, or you could have your boss eating from your palm too, lady." 

Alayne snorted, shaking her head. She stood up, grabbing her purse and laptop bag, and turned towards her friend. "Dunk's again, or do you wanna try somewhere else?"

Mya raised her brow, smiling. "As if we could betray Dunk's like that."

She laughed, "You're right, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't. See, that's another downside of that husband of yours. He's too hot for you to focus on other things after work ends." Mya's heels clicked along the marble tiles of the floor.

"Who says it's only after work ends?" Alayne turned her head to look at her friend, wiggling her eyebrows mischieviously.

Mya was the first friend Sansa had made in her new life. She had met her on the second day of work in the break room, hungover on the couch, moaning about Robert having broken the coffee machine. 

Wanting to ease into her new life, Alayne had specifically bought her a large coffee from the coffee shop on her way back from lunch. At first, Mya had looked at the coffee, and then at Alayne, suspiciously. Then, she'd smelled the brew and drank it noisily through the straw. Since then, she had adopted Alayne into her life without much fanfare.

In a way, Mya had saved her life in the start, when she had been feeling so depressed she barely said two words a day to even Jon, who she lived with.

As they got into Mya's car, a beautiful blue convertible, Alayne's phone beeped. Fishing it out from her backpocket, she saw a text from "Aegon <3" on the front screen and unlocked it to check what he had said. 

From: Aegon <3

A guy brought his wolfdog to the shop when he was picking his car up...  
I miss Ghost so much :(

She smiled down at the screen, imagining him typing that with an adorable pout on his lips. They had both had to give up their dogs. Sansa's wolfdog, Lady, had just gone to live with her parents when she'd first gone undercover and was still living there, due to the unfortunate turn of events. Jon, however, had got to keep Ghost while they were on the mission. It was only when they had gone into witness protection that Jon had to part with Ghost.

It was safe to say that he had not taken it well.

To: Aegon <3

it's okay, only 7 to go......  
With that, Alayne pocketed her phone and glanced at Mya, who was fiddling with the radio while driving. 

Her friend finally settled on a channel playing 00's hits, bopping her head and thumping the steering wheel rythmically to the beat of "Baby One More Time". Alayne shook her head, smiling, before singing the lyrics, making Mya laugh too. 

As the song ended, Mya pulled into the parking lot for their usual after-office pub, Dunk's. 

The place was, as usual, mildly crowded with a footie game playing on the flatscreen and a smell of lager and greasy fries permeating the entire space. Mya sat down at a small table near the bar counter and Alayne went to order for both of them. 

She waited at the counter until the man finished taking another order and then ordered two apple ciders and a platter of deepfried cheese sticks and onion rings. Taking the cider back with her, Sansa turned and immediately froze. In the middle of the room at a big table, sat Harry Hardyng, laughing jovially in the company of a large group of friends.

As she came back to her senses, she swiftly ducked her head down, letting her hair fall in front of her face and hastily made her way to the other side of the room, where Mya was sitting.  
Her friend looked up as she approached the table, and her face must have been particularly worrying, because her usually carefree friend immediately sat up straight and questioned, "Hey, what's wrong, Alayne? Did something happen?" She glanced towards the bar.

Alayne took a deep breath, shaking her head, trying to calm herself down. It would be horrible if she accidentally made a scene now, when she had to be at her most inconspicuous.  
"No, no, I just," She took a second to collect her thoughts, deciding on what to tell Mya. Her training had taught her that going with a half truth was always best. "My ex from uni is sitting behind us and he broke my heart really bad and I don't want him to see me."

She wasn't too guilty as Harry actually was her ex from uni and she really didn't want him to see her but he hadn't quite broken her heart. It was just that if he recognized her, he would surely want to talk to her, and then he would call her Sansa, and her whole jig would be up. It wasn't just a matter of endangering herself, but also Jon.

Mya immediately looked behind her, "Wait, who? Is he the one with the scar?"

"Mya!" She hissed. "Stop it, honestly, I really don't want him to see me." Her voice must have let her friend know she meant business because Mya instantly quit searching for Harry and instead directed her focus solely at Alayne.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Do you wanna talk about it? You look really shaken." Mya observed her.

"No, it's okay. Look, I'm sorry, can we maybe continue this some other day? I just wanna go home." Alayne's nerves were too frazzled to sit and enjoy onion rings while the possibility of getting caught out was so very high.

She gathered her things, her bag and phone, and started getting up. "Wait, wait, Alayne, I drove you here. Come on, forget it, I'll drop you off, I don't want you walking alone to the tube in this state of mind." Mya also got up, quickly draining her cider.

Alayne gave her friend a grateful look and nodded as they made their way to the exit. Once again, she kept her face down.

Once in the car, she finally exhaled a relieved breath. The past few minutes had been akin to torture. As Mya put the car into drive, she took out her phone again and pretended to text Jon, or rather, Aegon. 

Taking the few seconds to collect her brain, Sansa formulated a full lie with backstory to tell Mya when she inevitably asked. She had been an agent in the CIAW for long enough to be able to construct a believable lie as if it was second nature.

When she looked up again, she noticed Mya sneaking little concerned glances at her. There was no Britney Spears this time.

Alayne sighed, pulling a resigned face on her look, as if she was about to finally tell the truth to her friend. "I'm sorry, I know I sort of overreacted but Harry... Harry's just different for me, you know. I-", She paused for effect. "I was in love with him and he just went and," She took a breath as if it was a painful story to tell. "He went and he cheated on me. With my best friend. And no matter how old I get, or how happy I am with my life, he's just always gonna be my ugly weak spot, you know? I'm sorry for worrying you back there."

Just as she'd expected, Mya immediately nodded, and brought her hand to Alayne's thigh and patted it in a soothing way. "Of course, I get it. He fucked you over and it's a raw spot. I'm sorry you had to see his pathetic face, even."

Alayne smiled at her friend, "Thanks for just being there for me though, Mya, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, girl, this basically bonded us into sisters, you know that? I'm never gonna leave you alone now."

Alayne laughed.

(6:09 PM)

Sansa entered the flat, taking her shoes off before venturing further into the living room. She could hear Jon puttering about, cooking dinner. Low sounds of Kurt Cobain's voice filtered out of the kitchen.  
She walked into the kitchen, unwinding the scarf around her neck. Jon was grilling some broccoli and asparagus, two steaks were cooking on the stove.

"How domestic." She laughed a bit as he turned around, eyes wide with surprise. 

He put his hand on his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Sans, what the fuck. Weren't you supposed to come home late?" He turned down the volume of his little speaker as he spoke.

Sansa sobered up reluctantly. "Yeah, about that." She walked further into the room and sat down on a stool beside the kitchen island. "I saw Harry, my ex."

"Harry Hardyng?" Jon looked shocked. "Oh fuck, did he recognise you?"

"No, no, I managed to hightail it outta there and I told Mya some sob story so she wouldn't be suspicious." She assured him.

Jon still looked worried as he paced back and forth in front of the stove. Sansa sighed and got up, walking up to him. 

"Hey." She brought her hands to his shoulders, bringing him to a halt. "Jon, it's okay. He didn't see me. I made sure noone followed us out either. Breathe." Sansa locked her eyes with his.

They remained in that position for a beat longer, looking into each other's eyes, before Sansa realised she had gotten distracted and cleared her throat, pulling back a bit.  
Jon cleared his throat as well, "Okay, I trust you. Plus your hair and your glasses. I don't think he'd recognise you that fast, anyway."

Before assimilating into the program, they had both made some cosmetic changes. Sansa's hair had been dyed a brown colour that was the furthest shade possible from her natural, fiery, red. Also gone were her contact lenses. In this life, she wore glasses.

Sansa subconsciously brought a hand up to her hair. She shook her head. "Good point. Although, now that I properly think about it, he probably doesn't even remember my existence anymore, what with his neverending list of conquests."

Jon snorted. "Fair point. Although, I don't think it would be quite possible to ever forget you."

She turned around, effectively hiding the flush on her cheeks from Jon's simple comment.

(11:34 PM)

Sansa twisted, once more rendered unable to sleep properly. She tried to be as silent as possible with her huff of discontentment when she still didn't feel comfortable in her new position.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand on her back, fingers lightly moving over her skin. Sansa turned over, facing Jon, whose eyes were open as he looked back at her. 

"What is it about tonight? Is the aircon working properly, do you think?" She spoke in a low volume.

Jon's eyes blinked lazily. "No, I just think we're both thinking a bit too much."

Sansa smiled despite her previous annoyances, moving a bit closer to Jon and nudging at his arm until it wrapped around her. 

They had spent plenty of nights like this, holding each other close, in the past few months. The first few weeks Jon had slept in her bed, they had both been uncomfortable about their sleeping arrangement. Then, one night just like this one, Sansa had found her way into Jon's arms overnight and they had woken up with their bodies draped over each other.

They'd never really talked about it in the mornings, though.

"Jon?" She framed it as a question, although she could tell by his breathing that he was still awake. He hummed in response.

"How do you think you'd react if you saw Ygritte while out somewhere?" Sansa had been wondering about her question for hours, ever since she'd told Jon about Harry.

His chest stilled under her cheek as he registered the question. "I don't know. I suppose the same as you did."

"Don't lie, Jon." She spoke softly, yet she could notice that her voice had a certain edge in it. "You'd do something. I'm just wondering whether you'd actually compromise your identity."

She could feel his head moving to look down at her, yet he remained silent. A few minutes later, he spoke. "I don't know either. I'll probably never know until I actually meet her."

His fingers traced figures lightly on the exposed skin of her arm. "I don't think I'm in love with her anymore. Sometimes I wonder if it was actually just the sexual part of our relationship that was so raw." He paused to think.

Sansa took the opportunity to think. Jon had been crazy about Ygritte. He might have convinced himself otherwise, but it was definitely not just sex for him.

"You know, our first time was in a cave. She took me on an adventure trail and on the way, there was a cave where she just got naked and decided that it was the time. That was Ygritte. She was... can it be love when the only word you can even describe the other person with is 'intense'?" Jon spoke in one go, as if reliving the memory.

Sansa found herself reliving it with him, imagining what it must have been like. Ygritte stark naked in a dim cave, walking towards Jon and slowly taking off his shirt before dropping down to her knees and unzipping his dark jeans. Releasing him from his briefs and nuzzling her face along the side of him, before looking up at him and slowly enveloping him in the warm caress of her wet mouth. 

She shook herself out of it, almost shivering. Maybe 'intense' was the right word for it. She could feel Jon's body had gone absolutely taut under her. He had probably realized her thoughts about him and been disturbed. Mortified, Sansa slowly began to raise her head from his chest when she felt his hand splay out against her back and hold her a bit tighter than before. 

She could feel her breasts pressing against his side, and was hyper aware of every breath he took as it dragged the fabric of her shirt along her body. Her nipples were hard enough for her to feel them, and so, she realised, Jon could probably feel every drag of them along his body too.

Sansa spoke without thinking, her good sense flying out of the window as the hot feeling in her core was accentuated with every breath either of them took. "I don't even know what good sex is like."

Even for the situation at hand, the comment was charged, and Jon cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice raspier than usual. "Yeah? Not even Harry?"

Sansa shook her head before speaking. "No, or maybe, how would I know what good sex is like? Maybe that was the best sex anyone's ever had."

"If you had good sex, trust me, you'd know that it was good." Jon's words felt less like a statement and more like a promise.

She felt a tugging heat as he spoke in that tone. "Yeah? How?"

Jon's hand slid a little lower on her back, maybe subconsciously, "Did you feel like you could keep having that feeling for the rest of your life and it would never get old? When he was in you, did it feel like you were seeing stars? When you let him eat you out, did he make you feel like you were a goddess?"

Sansa's voice caught as she swallowed heavily. "I-No. And he never, you know, ate me out. I thought that was mostly just porn."

Jon groaned under her, suddenly turning so their bodies were separated and his face was separated from hers by a couple of inches. "Sansa, do you want this?"

She was helpless to do anything but nod fervently. He leaned closer into the gap between their faces, his nose meeting hers. Her mouth opened to pull in a breath and was met instead by warm lips. She closed her eyes, moving her hand over to his cheek, stroking his beard as he pulled her body closer to his own and his lips melded onto her own as if they were made to fit together.

His tongue swirled in her mouth as he pulled her onto his own body. Almost completely lying on him, Sansa felt like he was taking claim of her mouth, his tongue possessively tangling with her own.  
She broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck and onto the bit of chest his v-neck shirt exposed. As she licked and sucked her way to a mark on his skin, she unbuttoned her own shirt and he helped by pulling it off of her body. 

They broke the kiss as Jon sat up and discarded his shirt, his eyes hungrily trailing on her bare breasts, which he played with as she positioned herself on his lap. His tongue traced her right nipple as his fingers played with her left.

Sansa could feel his cock stirring under her, as she couldn't help herself from gyrating her hips down onto him while he tongued her nipples which had hardened into stiff peaks by now.

As she ground her hips down on him, he panted slightly against her breast, his mouth open in a soundless moan.

In a second, he had flipped them around with her lying under him as he slowly kissed his way down her stomach. He licked at her navel and bit at her small love handle above the waistband of her shorts.

He lowered himself down before she realized what he was planning on doing, at which point she released a small moan as she felt his hot breath through the fabric covering her. "Jon, oh fuck, Jon- I-"  
He shushed her, bringing his hands upto the waistband and helping her shimmy out of them. "Let me do this for you, Sans."

As he spoke. he started mouthing at her inner thighs, close to where she desperately wanted him to be. She could feel her breathing gettting heavier and her folds progressively getting wetter as he teased her by biting and licking at the sensitive milky skin of her thighs. 

Finally, he moved his face directly towards her lips, framed by a light smattering of ginger hair. His fingers pulled them apart to reveal the glistening folds where her arousal showed clearly.

He hummed happily as she brought a hand to his head, twisting his hair into her hands. He licked a long stripe along the side of her nub, prompting her to curl her fist in his hair and let out a sound she would never admit to making.

The sheer pleasure of him licking his way towards her center was so much to bear that she finally begin to understand why actresses in porn screamed the way they did. 

Sansa was repeatedly taking his name, as if it was a prayer. "Jon, Jon, Jon, oh my fucking gods, Jon." The last one was more of a moan than an utterance of his name in all honesty.

As the feeling of heat in her gut pooled and became stronger, she felt like she could see stars behind her clenched shut eyes.

When Jon rubbed his nose into her clit and his tongue into her cunt at the same time, she lost control of her body. The resulting moan was louder and more full of ecstasy than any before it as she completely forgot her place in the world. Her mind had blacked out, her hand going lax in Jon's hair.

As she came to a few seconds later, which felt like hours, she could feel Jon's tongue in her folds licking up all her juices. She tugged on his hair lazily, pulling him up towards her. He came willingly, looking only a little reluctant to leave her cunt. 

She kissed him, feeling a bit excited about the lips that had just been on her cunt now being on her mouth. Jon's tongue easily slipped into her mouth, and she returned the action lazily until realizing that she hadn't quite... reciprocated, yet. Her hand moved towards Jon's bulge, but he took it into his own, pulling away a bit. 

"Next time, yeah? This one was for you." His hands moved back to her face.

Sansa smiled against his mouth. It was okay, next time would probably be sooner than he expected.

(4 AM)

Jon snorted a little in his sleep as Sansa's hair tickled his nose from her position on his chest and rose to half consciousness, checking to see if she was comfortable. His arm tightened around her as he fell back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in two hours on and off lol please excuse any spelling or grammar errors and if they're too glaring, then definitely tell me thx  
> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
